


The Study of You

by Eottoghe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Math Kink, Oral Sex, School Uniforms, Smut, Tutoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: Kim Mingyu is popular, athletic, and very handsome, but he has one downfall--his math grade. He enlists in your help for a tutoring session one day, but math wasn't the only thing he needed your assistance with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! So I've never done an Idol X Reader fic before so I guess there's a first time for everything. This was originally posted on a joint tumblr (kpop-reads, go check it out) on KIM MINGYU'S BIRTHDAY so I guess happy belated hon!

You two were never really close friends which is why when Mingyu approached you the other afternoon, you were quite shocked. The extent of your relationship was him teasing you about always knowing the answers in the math class you shared. You’d be lying if you said the attention he gave you didn’t make your stomach flutter. “Hey, (Y/N)! Sorry to bother you, but I could use your help.” Kim Mingyu the tall, athletic, very handsome male was asking for your help? He leaned against the locker by yours, waiting for you to pull whatever textbooks you needed out. Him being so close, looking down on you made your heart race. What could he possibly need you for?   
“I need some help with math” Well that explains it. “Do you think we could stay after one day and you help me?” Oh. That would make much more sense. You tried to hide your disappointment, nodding and responding, “Sure. Just give me date.” Your phrasing made you cringe. “Not a DATE but like a day… of the week.” You try to cover your tracks, but it seems the damage was already done. “Totally. Then, it’s a date.” He gave you a cheeky grin before pinching your blushing cheeks.  
“Mingyu! Focus, please.” You begin tapping the desk with your pencil out of frustration. “We’ve been on this same problem for 15 minutes.” The two of you were in very close proximity with two desks pushed together, Mingyu on your left. You have grown quite impatient as this tutoring session has consisted of an hour of you trying to get the young senior’s attention. Hell, he was the one that asked for your help. Now it seems that his interest is elsewhere. Each time you’d make it through a set, you’d find him staring at you. He’d nod and flash an endearing smile, but when it came to him solving the problem, he’d just glower at the worksheet. “I’m only going to explain this one more time.” You go back to pointing at the Calculus book, explaining how to take the derivative. You glance up after completing the set to see Mingyu staring blankly back at you, again.  
“Okay. What is it?” You ask exasperatedly. “If you aren’t going to pay attention, I can just-” You were cut off with a soft pair of lips pressed against yours. The shock of the moment instinctually caused you to move back, yet you were held in place by a strong grip on the back of your neck. You placed your hands on his chest and melted into the kiss. Seeing your compliance, he continued, being very gentle. The grip on the back of your neck softened and his other hand reached up to cup your cheek. Tasting his warm cherry lips made your face heat up. You could feel the hard muscles of his chest through his wrinkled uniform shirt. His hands were large and encompassing, guiding you into his playful game. He pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily. You kept your eyes closed, missing the feeling of his lips on yours. He breathed warm air onto your face and each time he exhaled, you inhaled his fresh scent. Everything about him was so warm. You were afraid that if you opened your eyes, everything would disappear.  
“Wow. That was hot.” When you finally opened your eyes, Mingyu’s boyish smile was beaming down at you. “What the hell was that?” you asked breathlessly. You noticed his hands were still comfortably rested against your cheek and neck. Your hands were still on his chest. You quickly corrected your posture, pushing him away and abruptly standing up from your chair. “I was here to tutor you. If you don’t want the help, then I’ll leave.” You began to walk toward the door, leaving him stunned. “Please don’t. Don’t leave.” He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. His lips grazed your exposed neck, nuzzling into the crook. “Please, please, please stay.” He hummed into your neck, punctuating each please with a kiss. You were like putty in his arms. Every smooth word that slipped from his lips coaxed you deeper into his world—paradise. You nodded, granting him permission to play. You could feel the smirk form on his lips.  
He continued to kiss your neck with moist lips, trailing up your jaw and eventually finding your lips again. He turned you around with the grip he had on your waist. He easily lifted you into the air and sat you on a nearby desk. You squealed unexpectedly, gripping his broad shoulders. His entire persona was mischievous and you couldn’t wait to see what he had in store. Standing inbetween your legs, he gripped your lower back, pulling you closer. With your hands still around his shoulders and his hand on your waist, you just enjoyed the embrace. Staring into his dark eyes, you initiated the next kiss. Be bold, you told yourself. He kissed back with full force. His hands slowly slipped under the back of your button-up. He massaged small circles with his thumb on your skin. His tongue slipped out and licked your lower lip, teasing you. You weren’t very experienced but you were a quick learner.  
You began to play with the hair at the back of his neck, curling it around your fingers. He lightly bit your lower lip while simultaneously sliding his hands higher. You moaned into his mouth, relishing in the taste of him. His hands caressed and groped at your back, pulling your chest to his. He started a slow grind into you. Now you feel why he was so distracted in the first place. His hands came to your bra, unclasping the material. You gasped, tilting your head back. “Why are you so hot, (Y/N)?” Mingyu chuckled, moving to bury his face in your neck. Alternating with kisses, licks, and sucking, his attacks drove you insane.   
His hands were always moving, exploring the best of your body. He removed them from your back, leaving a noticeable absence, but quickly came to unbutton your top. One button after the other, he tantalizingly slow removed the shirt, your bra following soon after. Feeling exposed and shy, you brought your arms up to cover your chest. “You’re usually so confident” Mingyu said grinning, “It’s okay.” He whispered, stroking your cheek with one hand, and removing your arm with the other. “Here! Let’s make it even.” Mingyu easily removed his shirt, revealing a smooth and defined torso. You were practically drooling over his tanned skin. Everything about him in this moment looked ethereal and otherworldly. You wanted to trace the lines of his sharp muscles. “Better?” he asked, continuing his ministrations.   
He pulled the two of you back together, your chests pressed firmly into one another. With one arm snaking back around your waist, the other came between your bodies to play with your breasts. You couldn’t think straight as he ground his hips into you, twisting a nipple in his grasp. He leaned you back as you used your arms to hold yourself upright on the desk. He gave you that signature smile that exuded curiosity and mischief before lowering his head and licking at the mound on your chest. Your back arched into his touch, your vision dizzying from the sensation of his swirling tongue on your nub. “Fuck, Mingyu!” You watched him suck on one breast, while groping the other. He looked up with his dark eyes and you thought you’d lose it.   
He began kissing his way down your chest and stopped to suck at the flesh right above your naval. Lowering himself to his knees, he slid your thighs apart and glanced up at you. With his hands on either of your thighs and his bare chest rising and falling, you fell deeper into his trap. He waited, as if asking your permission to continue. You’d never done anything like this, especially not with another person so it’s safe to say you were a bit scared. You brought your arms to Mingyu’s hair, stroking it intently. You trusted him and nodded. That was all he needed to eagerly slip his hand under your skirt and pull at the panties on your waist. Up until then, he had been really gentle. He yanked your underwear down and wasted no time burying his face between your legs. Your vision already began to blur as he bit his way up your thighs.  
You placed your hands behind you, gripping the desk. “Calm down princess. I’ll give you what you need. Don’t worry.” Mingyu cooed into your skin. You gasp, rocking your hips toward his face. He backs up slightly, gripping your thighs tightly. “Woah there.” He chuckled reveling in the desperate state you were in. “I want you to tell me you want it.” You began trembling feeling his warm breath tickle your moist lips. A whimper left your mouth, your head thrown back. You were so desperate for his touch. You couldn’t remember ever being this aroused, but the wetness between your legs proved testament to it. “Please. I want it.”   
Mingyu dove in. His strong grip around your legs pulled you to the very edge of the desk where he lifted them over his shoulders. Flattening his tongue, he licked up your slit and straight to your nub. He repeated the action in slow, precise motions. His thumb came to rub at your clit. Everything he did was drawn out and measured. He knew he had you enraptured, but you wanted more. “Mingyu! Please.” You all but whine. He dipped his tongue inside of you, rubbing your clit faster and harder. His tongue went as deep as it could, flicking your clenching walls. Your arms and legs began to shake as he kept his attack nuzzling into your warm slit. “Ah! Fuck.” You couldn’t help the cursing cascading from your lips. Pants and moans filled the quiet room intermingling with the wet squelch of the boy eating you out.   
He caught you by surprise when he shifted his oral attack directly to your nub, sucking and licking lavishly. One of his hands found its way to your slit, spreading the lips apart. He inserted his index finger slowly, feeling you tense and clench against him. “K-keep going” You stutter out. He obliged.   
He used his tongue to press against your clit, circle around it, then began sucking again. All the while, the finger began moving in and out. There was no set pattern; everything was spontaneous. Alternating between slow and fast—soft and rough, your toes were curling at the sensations you were receiving. Mingyu inserted another finger and then another and before you knew it, your eyes were rolling back in your head. “Shit! Ah-ah.” He pushed into you, spreading and retracting his fingers, rubbing them every which way. This is so hot, you thought. You felt your walls clenching tighter and your stomach flurry. You didn’t think you could take much more.   
With every stroke, every suck you were pushed further into the pleasure Kim Mingyu provided. Each time he withdrew his hand, you found yourself following, humping into him. You were basically face fucking him at this point. You wanted so much of him. Your arms were cramping from the strain of leaning back, but you were so close. Your eyes began blurring, your mouth salivating. Your head was reeling and your body clenched. Mingyu nibbled on your clit before sucking hard, while curling the three fingers he had pumped inside of you. “Mingyu!” You screamed, all of your muscles clenching, back arching, toes curling, chest heaving. You had found that paradise you had been searching for and it felt good.   
Mingyu stayed in place until you were finished then removed your legs from over his shoulder. You tried to stay coherent for a little while longer, but felt yourself collapsing. “Woah there! Hey, hey.” Mingyu bolted up to catch you before you fell off the desk. You fell into his arms, your head resting on his sweaty chest, breathing deep. You went limp against him, your breath uneven. “Damn. I can’t imagine me actually fucking you. You’d probably like die or something. I went easy this time.” Mingyu, forever one to joke, laughed at your pitiful state. You could feel the vibrations resonate through his chest. “This time?” You croaked out. “Are you implying there will be a next?”  
“That is exactly what I’m implying.” You lift your head exhaustedly to catch the playful glint in his eyes. This is something you could get used to.  
The door handle wiggled to both of your surprise and a stout, middle aged man walked in distractedly. “Sorry. I would have got here sooner but-” he stopped when he saw the image ahead. It was going to be an interesting ordeal trying to explain what this tutoring session had entailed.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms and comments are much appreciated :D


End file.
